Cinta Segitiga
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Naruto mulai suka pada Hinata tapi ternyata Sasuke juga mulai menyukai Hinata, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? baca saja di sini...


Pagi itu sperti biasa murid-murid konoha sdang disekolah, smentara mereka menunggu mulainya pelajaran, beberapa murid brada di halaman sekolah mereka itu, kbanyakan mereka membicarakan tentang PR atau membicarakan keseharian mereka, disamping itu terlihat Sakura dan Naruto sdang berbincang,

"hey, sakura mau gak nanti pulang sekolah kita pulang bareng?" ujar Naruto

"huh? Gak ah, ngapain nyape-nyapein, mendingan pulang bareng Sasuke !" jawab Sakura Sinis dan berlalu.

Sakura yang setelah itu berjalan mencari-cari Sasuke, dan di temuinyalah Sasuke yang sdang brada di DPR(Dibawah Pohon Rindang) sambil memainkan ipod barunya,...

Dan langsung saja tanpa melihat keadaan Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan suara cemprengnya,

"HEY,...Sasuke-kun,...sdang apa ?"

Sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke,

Karna saking seriusnya Sasuke dngan ipod barunya, Sasuke terkejut dan hampir jungkir balik dari tempat duduknya,...

"HUH,...MENGGANGGU SAJA, APA KAU TAK PUNYA KERJAAN LAIN SELAIN MENGGANGGUKU, PERGI SANA !" kata Sasuke dingin dan langsung branjak dri tmpatnya, Sakura hanya diam saja padahal dlam inner-nya 'HUUUA SASUKE,...' menahan batu besar seukuran gunung konoha,...

TING TONG,...

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, smua murid masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing,

"selamat pagi,..." ujar smua murid dikelas,

"pagi, oke, plajaran hari ini akan dimulai,..." ujar sang guru hiruka,

"pertama-tama absen,... Akimichi Chouji,"

"HADIR !" jawab couji,

Dan seterusnya,...

Tapi,...

"Haruno Sakura,..."

". . ." hening,...

"Haruno Sakura? Ada yang tau dimana Sakura?"

"Tidak ada,..."

"apa dia tidak hadir?"

"dia datang kok tadi,..." kata Naruto

"ya sudah, nanti kita cari dia, sekarang kita mulai saja pelajarannya,..." kata guru Hiruka

TING TONG,...

Waktunya istirahat semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang langsung menuju kantin, ada juga yang menggulang pelajaran, tapi tak sedikit murid yang bersendagurau bersama teman-temannya,

Naruto yang heran knapa Sakura menghilang, pergi kekantin untuk menenangkan dirinya,

Tiba-tiba sang Hyuuga melihat keberadaan Naruto yang sedang kebinggungan bagaikan sedang memecahkan sebuah misteri, dan langsung menghampirinya,...

"e-ehy, n-naruto,..." kata hinata terbata-bata

"eh? Oh,...hay Hinata!" ujar Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya,

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata

"oh tak ada apa-apa,... hanya,..." jawab Naruto walaupun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"oh iya, aku mengerti,..." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum,

"hehehe,... tak usah mengkhawatirkanku aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata Naruto

"eh, oh ya,...Hinata tak memesan? Aku panggilkan dulu ya,... HEY, pelayan kemari,..." Naruto berteriak, asik ya sekolah di konoha, kantinnya kayak restorant euy,...

"mau pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan,

"aku pesan burger saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"eeem,... aku pesan es jeruk saja,..." jawab Hinata,

"oh baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya,..." ujar sang pelayan,

Dan sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka,

"ehy, Hinata kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto

"eh? Tidak,..." jawab Hinata,

"oh, mau diet ya? Hahaha,... aku bercanda,..." kata Naruto akhirnya semangat lagi,

"hehehe,..." tawa Hinata kecil,

"Permisi, pesanan anda,..." tiba-tiba sang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka,

"Nah, akhirnya datang juga,..." kata Naruto

"trima kasih,..." kata Hinata,

"sama-sama" ujar sang pelayan sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka,

"mari makan!" kata Naruto,

HAAAP,...

Naruto menikmati makanannya dengan semangat,

Sementara Hinata hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang makan dengan lahap sambil tersenyum,

"humph?" Naruto bergumam,

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya,

"huuum,... ada apa ? ada yang aneh diwajah ku?" tanya Naruto,

"eeh? Tidak,..." kata Hinata

"kenapa? Apa kau sakit ?" kata Naruto sambil mengunyah burgernya,

"tidak kok, tidak,..." kata Hinata malu,

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kening Hinata

. . .

Hinata kaget dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Naruto,

"eeeh?"ujar Naruto heran

Selesai makan,...

"permisi,ini bon-nya" kata sang pelayan,

"ooh iya nih,..." kata naruto sambil menyodorkan uangnya

"loh, pacarnya kemana?" kata sang pelayan

"eeh? Yang mana?" kata Naruto binggung

"yang tadi duduk bersama anda, bukannya pacarnya anda?" tanya sang pelayan

"eeh? Bukan, dia cuman temanku kok" ujar Naruto

"ooh" ujar sang pelayan

TING TONG,...

Waktunya kembali kekelas, semua murid menghentikan kesibukannya dan menyiapkan peralatan belajarnya masing-masing,

Sang guru Asuma memasuki kelas,

Semua murid diam dan memberi salam,

"baik, apa semunya hadir?" tanya sang guru,

" Haruno Sakura tidak hadir pak !" ujar salah satu murid

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya guru Asuma

". . ." tak ada yang menjawab

"apa dia tidak kesekolah?" tanya guru Asuma

"tadi sebelum mulai pelajaran pertama dia ada, tapi saat dimulai pelajaran dia tak ada,..." kata Naruto sambil menatap dingin Sasuke,

"ooh, mungkin dia sedang tak enak badan," ujar sang guru menenangkan suasana,

"sekarang kita mulai saja pelajarannya" ujar guru Asuma

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

(di tempat lain)

'huhuhuhu,... kenapa Sasuke jahat pada ku? Aku kan tidak bermaksud menganggunya, apa salah ku, apa dia membenciku? Aaah, sungguh teganya teganya,...'

Ternyata itu suara Sakura, dia lagi mewek di blakang gedung sekolah,

'huhuhuhuuu,... hiksu,...hiksu,...' dia beneran mewek, sambil ngelap tampangnya yg berlepotan air mata dia jalan, niatnya sih dia mau balik ke kelas tapi klo dia masuk sekarang pasti bakalan di hajar ama guru-guru dan dia juga blom sanggup ketemu ama Sasuke, jadi di pulang aja deh, alias bolos,...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

TING TONG,...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid langsung bernapas lega selesainya pelajaran di sekolah yang melelahkan plus memusingkan itu,

Semua bersiap membereskan barang-barangnya masing-masing, setelah itu mereka semua berhamburan keluar dan menuju rumahnya, tapi ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di kantin atau melakukan Ekstrakulikuler,

Seorang Hyuuga langsung berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, dia turun tangga belok kiri, turun tangga lagi, belok kanan, trus turun tangga lagi, belok lagi,...

Tiba-tiba,...

BRAAAK,...

"eeh, maaf,..." ujar Hinata menunduk dan kemudian berlalu,

Ternyata Sasuke yang ditabrak Hinata memasang muka keheranan,

'kenapa hinata buru-buru ya?'

Tiba-tiba,

"HEY, SASUKE CEPAT KELAPANGAN PELATIH SUDAH MENUNGGU !" ujar seorang murid yang se-team dengan Sasuke di club futsal,

"IYA,... aku akan segera kesana,..." jawab Sasuke,

Hinata yang berjalan setengah berlari itu langsung menuju gerbang sekolah,

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi sudah menunggunya, Naruto.

"hey, hinata,...aku sudah menunggumu !" ujar Naruto, entah kenapa setiap Naruto bersama Hinata perasaannya jadi tenang dan nyaman, mungkin karna ia mulai suka padanya,...

"ehy n-naruto,..." kata Hinata agak malu-malu

"hey, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu demam ya?" ujar Naruto memegang kening Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya,

1...2...3...

GUUUBRAAAAK !

Hinata pingsan dan jatuh dihadapan Naruto, Naruto yang binggung langsung mengangkat Hinata dan membopongnya sampai UKS,

'heh,...Hinata kamu kenapa? Aduh, kenapa setiap aku deketin kamu pasti K.O?'

Dalam innernya Naruto ia bergumam sendiri,...

Kemudian Naruto menidurkan Hinata di ranjang UKS, Naruto menunggu, menunggu, dan trus menunggu,... hingga akhirnya,...

KRUUUK-

"aduuh, aku lapar,... Hinata aku kekantin dulu ya,..." ujar Naruto,

Aneh ya Naruto padahal udah tau Hinata pngsan tapi, kenapa dia ajak ngobrol?

Aneh kau Naru,...

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan Hinata,ia langsung menuju kantin,...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dari club futsalnya itu, ia berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, dalam niatnya ia ingin ganti baju, dan segera pulang, ya jelaslah kalo abis main futsal dilapangan, lai-larian, cape, uuugh,... bau keringet yang dibaju,... beuh,... MANTAP euy,...

Tap,.. Tap,... Tap,... suara langkah kaki Sasuke melewati lorong, ia baru saja mau melewati ruang UKS, ia melihat pintunya terbuka,

'eeh? Kenapa pintu ini terbuka? Atau ada yang lupa menutupnya lagi?'

Karna merasa heran ia melihat ke dalam, dan dilihatnya seorang Hyuuga yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS sendirian, tidak ada yang menjaga,...

Tiba-tiba Hinata sadar,

'hmmnh?'

Hinata yang baru siuman merasa heran,...

Dan melihat sekeliling, lalu melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu UKS,

"ehy, Hinata,..." ujar Sasuke,

"eeh? Hy Sasuke?" jawab Hinata,

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Sasuke (sok) baik,

"hmm,... baik, trimakasih,..." ujar Hinata,

Kemudian Sasuke masuk dan menggobrol bersama Hinata,

Naruto yang baru selesai makan kembali ke UKS untuk melihat Hinata,

Sesampainya Naruto di UKS ia melihat sahabatnya sedang asik ngobrol bersama Hinata, perempuan yang mulai di sukainya, karna ia tak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu ia pergi, dan pulang,...

Sementara itu Sasuke,

'waah, ternyata kalau dilihat lagi Hinata itu manis juga, selain itu dia juga pendiam, dan tidak cerewet seperti perempuan itu'

Begitulah dalam inner Sasuke sambil membayangkan 'perempuan itu(Sakura)'

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

(sebulan kemudian)

Ternyata seminggu yang lalu ada kabar bahwa Sakura kecelakaan dan meninggal,...

*hahaha, yes,..yes,...yes author seneng banget denger Sakura MATI*

Hinata dan Sasuke makin akrab begitu pula Hinata dan Naruto,

Hinata makin akrab dimata kedua laki-laki itu,

Mereka berpendapat Hinata yang pantas menjadi miliknya,

Tapi Naruto agak sedikit cemburu dikarnakan Hinata akrab dengan sahabatnya Sasuke,

Sepulang sekolah Hinata pulang bersama Sasuke karna arah pulangnya sama,

Tadinya Hinata mau pulang bersama aniki-nya(neji), tapi neji sedang sibuk mengurusi OSIS, jadi, hari ini ia pulang berdua bersama Sasuke,

Naruto yang cemburu karna tak bisa pulang bersama Hinata, mengikuti mereka dari belakang,

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke berpisah di persimpangan Naruto trus mengikuti Hinata, setelah sampai di rumah Hinata, Hinata masuk, dan tiba-tiba,...

KRAAK,...

Naruto membuka pintu rumah Hinata, Hinata yang baru saja membuka sepatunya kaget melihat Naruto yang membuka pintu rumahnya,

"e-eh? Na-Naruto?" ujar Hinata

. . .

"e-ehy Hinata,..." ujar Naruto

"se-sedang apa kau kesini ?" tanya Hinata

"uum,... sedang apa ya?" kata Naruto,

"eem,...eh, ayo, si-silakan masuk,..." ujar Hinata,

"eeh, iya permisi,..." Naruto masuk ke rumah Hinata,

"eh, Hinata,..." ujar Naruto

"ya ?" jawab Hinata

"kau suka Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto

"eeh? Tidak,... ada apa?" jawab Hinata

"eenggak,... a-aku hanya,..." ujar Naruto, tapi tak meneruskan kalimatnya

. . . (hening)

KRUUK,...

Halah, suara perut Naruto lagi,...

Huh, perut Naruto nyanyi mulu,...

"eem... Naru lapar?" tanya Hinata

"hehehe,... iya,... hehehe,..."

"tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ambilkan makanan,.."

"Iya,...!" kata naru seneng banget XD

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Selesai makan,...

"aah,... aku kenyang,..." ujar Naruto

"xixixi,... iya,..." kata Hinata

"ehy, Naru aku bereskan ini di belakan dulu ya,..."

"eeh? Iya, aku bantu ya,..." ujar Naruto

"eeh,... taidak usah aku saja, Naru tunggu disini saja,..." kata Hinata

"t-tapi,..." Naruto agak sungkan, tumben ya Naruto sungkan, bukannya dia emang selalu ngerepotin? *kyaa,... author di rasengan*

"sudah tak apa-apa,... tunggu sebentar ya,..." ujar Hinata

Tiba-tiba

TOK TOK TOK,...

Suara pintu rumah Hinata yang diketok,...

Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu dan,...

"ehy,... Sasuke?"

"lha? Kamu ngapain disini"

"kamu sendiri ngapain kesini ?"

"uum,... a-aku,... aku,..."

". . ."

"memang apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"

"ooh,... aku makan siang bersama Hinata,..."

'A-APA? NARUTO MAKAN SIANG BERSAMA HINATA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!' ya, kira-kira begitu dalam inner Sasuke,...

"sasuke ? kau kenapa?"

WUUSH,...

Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto,...

"lha? Kok malah ngilang?" Naruto bertanya-tanya,...

Tiba-tiba Hinata yang sudah selesai membereskan dapur kembali ke ruang makan,...

"Naru,...?" ujar Hinata

"eeh? Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"tadi sepertinya ada suara orang lain?" ujar Hinata

"ooh, tidak tadi hanya orang yang nyasar nanya jalan,..." ujar Naruto, BERBOHONG.

"oh,... tidak biasanya,..."Hinata yang belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya,

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, Naruto menatap mata Hinata, Hinata merunduk, mukanya memerah,...

Baru saja,... 1...2...

"Hinata,..." Naruto memecah keheningan,

DEGH,...

"i-iya,..." ujar Hinata sangat pelan,

"Hinata kumohon, jangan pingsan dulu,..." ujar Naruto,

Hinata hanya mengangguk,

"Hinata,... maukah kau menjadi konyaku*-ku" ujar Naruto, *konyaku: tunangan*

. . .

"hu-uh" hanya itu jawaban Hinata karna dia udah gak sanggup ngomong lagi,

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto berbinar-binar,saking girangnya dia loncat-loncat, trus

tereak-tereak bikin kuping sakit,...

"YEAY,...YEAH,...ASYIIIK,..."

1...2...3...

Tiba-tiba hinata pingsan,...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

esoknya, pagi hari saat sekolah akan dimulai, Naruto dkk ngumpul kayak hari biasa, tapi waktu semua murid lagi ngumpul dikelas, tiba-tiba Naruto lari menelusuri lorong sekolah, menuju ruang kepala sekolah(Tsunade)

BRAAAK,...

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang dibuka oleh Naruto dengan semangat, eh, SANGAT SEMANGAT, anchur,...

"NENEK ! aku pinjam microphone-mu ya!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat '45

Tsunade mengangguk, tapi sambil garuk-garuk kepala, karena gimana dengan nasib pintu ruangannya anchur gara-gara didobrak ama Naruto,

Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan sang pintu, langsung ngomong lewat mic,

" PERHATIAN SEMUANYA,..."

Suara Naruto terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah,

Semua teman-teman sekelas Naruto heran, ngapain coba si Naruto di ruang KepSek,...

"AKU SEKARANG SUDAH RESMI MENJADI KONYAKUNYA HINATA !" ujar Naruto,...

Serempak karna semua heran, mereka shock mendengarnya, termasuk Hinata,...

Semua serempak melirik kearah Hinata, Hinata langsung bersembunyi dibalik buku yang sedang dibacanya,

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terungkap,

"iih, masa sih?"

"Boong ah,.."

"Kayaknya gak mungkin dah?"

"yang benar? Masa bisa sih"

Semua bertanya-tanya, tidak percaya, tapi apa boleh buat kenyataan kok,...

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

sekian lama kemudian, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata makin dekat,

ya, walaupun sekali-kali Hinata tetep pingsan juga,

sementara Sasuke hanya pasrah menerima nasibnya,...

SEKIAN,

karna author binggung mau nulis apa lagi (lagi pula maklum lah, author gak jago ngetik, hahaha,...)

RnR


End file.
